Virtual Rebirth
by dialgaism
Summary: Kirito and Asuna weren't the only ones with an interesting story, follow this players on there adventure to survive this death game. Will they make out alive, maybe yes or maybe no.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Death Game

It was the year 2022 when the first VRMMORPG (Virtual Reality Mass Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game) came out, and I was very excited on this matter. My mom and dad always say that I spend to much time playing games than studying, but i tell you one day I'm going to make the best game ever created. The game was called Sword Art Online, there were only 10,000 copies sold but since I was one out of 1,000 that got to be in the beta test I already had a reserved copy so I didn't have to do all those boring lines to buy a copy, but still i was anxious on playing it, the news said that the online store sold all copies in seconds and the physical copies were sold even faster having lines that started 3 days ago.

My name is Yuri Akiyoshi Im 16 years old and have black hair and blue eyes, well I was waiting for it to be 1 o'clock in the afternoon but it felt like forever, so I decided to test the NerveGear on myself before i started playing. The NerveGear felt cold when i placed it on my head and it did not fit me perfectly but nothing too serious, the NerveGear had me calibrate it, I didn't know why it needed to do so at time but I did it anyway, when it was finally calibrated it was 12:58, I was relieved I did the calibrating before the game started so i plugged it in my computer turned off the monitor and went to my bed, laid down and when the clock finally hit 1:00, I said.

"_Link Start"_

It all turned white but i knew i was already inside the NerveGear and that my digital body was already being transferred to the Sword Art Online world, Then a message appeared that said "Welcome to Sword Art Online" and after that i felt the floor under me. I saw my feet and my hands and by god i could fell the texture of the clothes, It was all amazing I looked around me and i saw players starting to log in, there avatars looked just like people in real life but i thought that the first thing i had to do is level up so i could be ready when the first boss raid started. I started walking to where the easiest place to get Exp. was but i heard a voice yelling behind me, it was a avatar of a girl and the first thing i thought when i saw her was "Please let it be a girl, not a boy in a girl avatar", she came sprinting towards me and when she caught up to me she stopped for a little bit to catch her breath and then said.

"Do you know how to play this game?"

"I do actually" I answered.

I was one of the Beta testers so of course i knew how to play the game. She had brown hair and green eyes, but i knew that wasn't her real face that was her Avatars face but i still hoped that she actually was a girl, but she looked shy which i figured would make it hard for me to communicate.

"Can you show me the basics of this game?" She asked

Oh no another noob, was the first thing that pooped into my mind, but i felt that i couldn't say no to this girl.

"Yeah sure, i know a great place to train follow me." I said "What is your name?"

"Im Airi, nice to meet you..."

"Im Yuri" i said

She smiled. We walked outside of the starting town to the fields were the weak boars could be found, those were really good to train with.

"Okay then, lets start." I said "Take out your sword."

She took her sword out and so did I. I started showing her the basics on how to activate an ability and successfully strike a target. At first Airi didn't get it, which reminded me of another beta tester that took a lot of time to learn the basics, I may have patience but I'm not much of a waiter. But it took a lot less than i thought for Airi to learn the basics, she was actually a fast learner and started to impress me after a few tries after she got the hang of it.

"Im going to say it." I said "I am impressed by your fast learning skills.

She smiled and said.

"Thanks for showing me how to play the game."

"Well i thought it was going to take a lot more time to teach you how to play" I exclaimed "But it seemed that i was wrong."

"Hey, i got an idea" she said while she was smiling "What would you think of..."

She didn't get to finish her sentence because she disappeared in a flash of light well so did I a few seconds later.

I appeared at the starting town, and it seemed that al the 10,000 players were being teleported here.

"_A force teleport"_ I thought

I looked for Airi worried were she was, but i found her not so far from where i was teleported, she looked at me confused, probably she didn't know what just happened.

"What just..." She said

"A force teleport" I interrupted "It's when they teleport someone without knowing and his consent, but don't worry is probably the opening of Sword Art Online."

But almost immediately her confusion was gone and her smile returned.

"Okay then, I am glad that i got to be part of the Opening ceremony." Airi said

But then a lot of platers started pointing to the sky which was weird, what does the sky have so important that a lot of people are noticing, I looked up to the sky and saw what everyone was pointing at it was red and it had something written on it.

"Warning"

_Warning for what, _I thought. But a few seconds passed until a second red label appeared that read.

"System announcement"

Then I was sure that this was part of the opening ceremony and then something appeared coming down of the signs, at first i thought it was blood but then it started coming together crafting a human like figure with red robes and gloves.

"Who is that?" Airi asked,

"That is what we call a Game Master" I answered "Or in other words a server administrator."

"Attention players." said the Game Master "Welcome to my world, my name is Kayaba Akihiko."

Then I remembered reading that name in a magazine "Kayaba Akihiko, developer of Sword Art Online and the NerveGear", and he was impressed that Kayaba personally took care of the Opening ceremony.

"And of this moment, I am the only person who can control this world." said Kayaba "I am sure that most of you have noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu."

Yuri wanted to see for himself so he swapped his right hand and the main menu appeared and it was true the logout button was nowhere to be found.

"But this is not a defect of the game." said Kayaba "I repeat this is not a defect of the game, it is a feature of Sword Art Online." at this point I felt confused, how could a missing logout button was a feature on the game.

"You cannot log out of Sword Art Online yourselves and no one on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear." said Kayaba "Should this be attempted the transmitter inside the NerveGear will send powerful microwaves that will destroy your brain and thus ending your life."

I couldn't believe what he was saying, i looked at Airi and her smile was gone and was replaced by an expression of confusion and fear.

"Unfortunately several friends and families of our fellow players have ignored this warning and attempted on removing the NerveGear" said Kayaba "As a result 213 are gone forever both form Aincard and the real world."

I couldn't believe what he was saying, 213 players died in real life. Kayaba now was showing various images of news broadcast that were reporting what was going on.

"As you can see, news organizations across the wold are reporting all of this including the deaths" said Kayaba "Thus, you can assume that the danger of a NerveGear being removed is now minimal, I hope you will relax and attempt on clearing the game."

But still even if the NerveGear wasn't removed we were trapped here, and that wasn't a nice feeling.

"But i want you to remember this clearly" said Kayaba "There is no longer any method of reviving someone within the game, if your HP drops to zero your avatar will be lost forever, and simultaneously the NerveGear will destroy your brain."

At this point i was scared and confused, why would Kayaba Akihiko creator of he first Virtual Reality game want to do all this

"There is only one means of escape, to clear the game." said Kayaba "You are present on the lowest floor of Aincard, floor 1, you have to clear the dungeon and defeat the boss of each floor to go to the next one, there are 100 floors that you have complete."

Not even the beta testers made it that high, it was impossible.

"Finally, I have added a present from me to your item storage, please see for yourselves" said Kayaba

I again went to the main menu to my item storage, and something was there a mirror i took it out and started thinking about why would we need a mirror for. Then all players started being covered by light and so did I, when the light faded it all felt the same until I saw myself in the mirror, it was my real life self my black hair and blue eyes where the same and of course as careless as i could be i got shocked and dropped the mirror, which it broke. I looked for Airi which i couldn't see anywhere.

"Airi!" I said "where are you?"

"Im right next to..."

She stopped talking when she saw me, I couldn't believe it was her she had brown hair and blue eyes just like mine.

"Who are you?" Airi said "And where did Yuri go?"

"Airi, it's me Yuri" I said "Go to your Item Storage and take out the mirror, but don't panic."

she looked confused but she did what i told her, she looked at the mirror for a few seconds and then just like me dropped it.

"I can't believe it" she said "But how could this happen."

"Remember that the NerveGear had us calibrate it by touching our body- i said and she nodded "Well the NerveGear covers all our head and i think thats where it got the data.-

"Right now you are probably wondering, why?" said Kayaba "Why would Kayaba Akihiko, developer of Sword Art Online and the NerveGear do all this?"

no one was talking at this point, which probably meant they were all confused or scared or even both.

"My goal has already been achieved, I created Sword Art Online for one reason, to create this world and intervene in it-"

He sounded glad that all this happened but by this time i already was considering what were the true colors of Kayaba Akihiko.

"And now it is complete" said Kayaba "This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch, good luck players." and then he disappeared into thin air, and then everyone started talking, imagine being stuck in a plaza with 9787 and all of them are talking it is not a good experience. But Airi was even closer to me grabbing my arm as if she was scared as death and i wondered if i would ever get her to smile again.

"Let's go Airi." I said

"Okay." said Airi

So we went outside were we trained before all this started

"What was that." said Airi "Does that usually happen in this type of games."

She did looked confused but I didn't know what to answer or to even believe what we just witnessed, can the NerveGear really kill you? but I remembered that the transmitter on the NerveGear worked like microwaves, this just felt like it was true all along.

"Yuri, are you listening?" she asked "Yuri wake up, earth to Yuri, knock knock." she got a bit annoyed and slapped me which woke me up.

"What was that for?!" I asked "That really hurt."

"Well stop daydreaming and tell me what the hell just happened."

"To tell you the truth I don't know, I am as confused as you are." I said "But i don't know what you are going to do but I'm going to the next town so i can level up and become stronger, catch you later."

I started walking and was thinking on looking back, and unfortunately I did and Airi is one of those girls that got that face that makes you want hug her and make everything perfect for her and i couldn't stand seeing her like that.

"You are welcome to tag along if you want Airi." I sigh.

A smile returned to her face, that happy smile that i thought i would never see again.

"Really?, we are going to be an awesome team." She said

"Yeah I'm serious let me invite you to a party so we can be a team officially"

I invited her to a party which she accepted almost immediately, which impressed me ,so now that we were on the same team we would do all sorts of quests and become strong...together.

"So what do you do in this game?" she asked

"First of all this is no longer a game. It's a fight for survival." I said "And second we should stay in an inn in the next town and then we will start gaining Exp. tomorrow"

"Awesome, let's do that then." She said

And I wondered how she could have that positive attitude even when this thing happened but i was happy i had her come with me because she cheered me up only with just her smile.

We came to the town a while after we left the diabolic place where all this things started, we went to the Inn of the town which was fairly good being this the first town. And with the money we gained for the monster kills we could afford it.

"Two rooms please." I asked the NPC

"Sorry i only have one room left." Said the NPC

"Ahhhhh..." I said.

Hey what would you say when there's only one room and you got a girl next to you.

"We'll take it." Airi said.

"Wait what?" I asked,

she seemed confident about this, but i wasn't, the NPC gave Airi the keys to the room and she grabbed my hand pulling my towards the stairs

"Ah come on, is not like we are going to actually sleep together or something" she said "But if there is only one bed, I'm telling you, you are sleeping on the floor."

I just couldn't believe she wasn't shy about doing this, but we came to the room, opened it and thank god there were two single beds, i wasn't going to sleep on the floor tonight.

"See i told you." she said "It's fine"

"So what do we do now?" I asked

"Sleep." she said "Isn't that what we do at night or did the game change that to."

"I don't think it did" I said "But well I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

I went to my bed, took of my shoes, my armor and the starter long sword but I didn't take my clothes off.

"You can take that stuff off?" Airi asked

"Yeah you can, just go to your clothes in the main menu and then click the minus button." I said

"I see it, wait do i have night clothes or pajamas?"

"You will have to buy them at the store." I said

"To the store then!" she said

"You serious, Airi?"

"Of course I am, I'm not going to sleep in this clothes or in underwear with you around."

"Well I'm not going with you" I said

"Suit yourself then."

She went to the door and went outside closing the door behind her, but she came back a few seconds later.

"Where is the store?" she said

I thought that i had to go with her or she would get lost.

"You're hopeless Airi and i was already feeling comfortable" I said

I went out of bed and put everything on, which was easy thanks to the player menu.

"I didn't ask you to come, just for directions and besides i wasn't in the Beta test like you were." She said

"Well even if I gave you directions you are going to get lost anyway." I said

"That is so not true." she said "I am really good at following directions."

"We will see about that" I said "I got an idea I'm going to give you directions and you will go there with me behind you and see if you can follow the directions i give you, how about that?"

She was thinking for some time, and I was trying to figure out what was she thinking it was a simple yes or no question.

"Challenge accepted, you'll see that I will win" she said with a lot of confidence, so much it was funny.

We went outside of the Inn and i told her the directions to see what she would do.

"First go to the left of the plaza then on your second right and after that to your left in a small alley and finally to your left again." I said,

Which it was kinda a trick because you went into your left and then straight down, but to test her memory i made her make an unnecessary turn.

"That's not hard." she said "Let's get going."

And she did follow my instructions well and that impressed me. But she didn't figure out that it was all a trick and she could just have followed the left path, but either way she made it.

"We are here." I said "The shop were you can find your pajamas"

The shop was called

"Night and Day clothes shop" and it sold clothes and armor for the day and night.

Airi seemed pretty excited and I hoped that she didn't come out with tons of bags. And she didn't she only came with one. She told me that she didn't buy more because she didn't have any money, and for the first time I was glad I was poor.

"Then let's go back to the Inn" I said

"Yeah let's go back" She answered

We came back to the inn and Airi was starting to change but she noticed i was watching, and her face turned red.

"Turn around or ill slap you again." she said

-Wooow Airi no need for the violence-

I turned around while she was changing into her pajamas.

"You can turn around now" she said

And when I did boy was I impressed, she bought a dark blue pajamas with golden crescent moons all over and she looked really beautiful in that. Some time passed until I finally realized my jaw dropped open.

"I can tell that you like this pajamas, so how do I look?" she said

And she wouldn't believe how good she looked but because of my stupidity the only thing that could come out of my mouth was

"Y-y-you look good.-"

Seriously, you look good that's all I could say, what kind of moron am I.

"Well then good night." she said

I turned off the light and before I went to sleep Airi said

"Yuri, do you think we will ever get out of this nightmare?" she said

"I promise we will." I said

And I always keep my promises.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first quest

I woke up the next morning to find Airi on the next bed. To my surprise she was sleeping like a baby, I didn't know what to do. Should I wake her up or should I leave her so she could have more sleep? In the end, I decided to let her sleep because thanks to yesterdays slap I now have a part me that is scared of Airi. I didn't know how to kill time and I didn't want to leave Airi alone; for some really strange reason I felt a feeling of responsibility for her safety, maybe it was her puppy face that made me want to have her alongside me. Half of me was annoyed of having someone else to take care of but the other half was glad of having someone by my side through this nightmare. I was glad that I made Airi as my teammate; I was lucky to meet such a positive person that can keep a smile even in the worst of situations, If it wasn't for Airi I would have probably gone crazy, but with her smile it made me keep going.

I got out of bed turned around, I forgot that I had left a glass of water on the floor which I steeped on and made a cracking sound. It lowered my HP and worst of all it woke Airi up, those were the scariest 3 minutes of my life, I didn't know how she would react and that feeling made me wonder if I would ever get out of the Inn room alive but thank goodness she was slow at waking up. So it took a while for her to regain full consciousness of what was going on, so I think she forgot about the broken glass on the floor.

"Good morning" said Airi "How did you sleep?"

I was still nervous so I didn't know what to say to her, but I still talked.

"I slept well." I exclaimed nervously "How about you?"

She yawned, stretched and then said

"I had a very deep sleep, I didn't know you could sleep this well in a game"

"Yeah, it's new for me too."

She got out of bed and her hair looked like a rats nest, of course I didn't say that out loud because I was one hundred percent sure that she would have killed me.

"So what do we do now my new teammate." Airi said

"We should go to get a quest from an NPC somewhere in town, maybe we can get money and experience, or even a rare item." I said

"What's an NPC?" She asked

"NPC stands for non playable character, which means is a character created by the game."

"Well then, let's find this NPC and start our first quest in Sword Art Online." said Airi "Together." she added

I knew she was excited on doing this quest with me but I still didn't know why she enjoyed being with me.

"Then let's get dressed for combat." I said

"I'm going to have to undress so turn around or..."

"Or you will slap me, yeah I heard that before." I interrupted "But hurry up I want to do this quest before night fall."

She looked annoyed about me telling her to get ready, but believe me she was slow and I hoped that she got the hang of it before we got to the fifth floor or I would lose my mind.

"Okay, I'm ready." She said "Where do we go now?"

"I don't know, but let's search around town for any quests we can find."

I think she was okay with that, so we went out the room and closed the door behind us. We got out of the Inn and started walking searching for any NPC that might have "give us" a quest. It was harder than I expected, maybe the NPC were hidden or they didn't like us. The first option made more sense since the second one wasn't very likely.

"We have been walking forever." Airi complained "Why is it taking so long?"

I didn't know what to answer since I didn't know either, until I saw what looked like an NPC that might give a quest.

He was just sitting down on an alley with what looked like a water bottle on his hand but I wasn't sure what was in it, either way I went to him and as I thought my quest log as well as Airis were updated. The quest was called

"The Dark Cavern"

Which obviously meant that we would have to go into a dark cavern fight of some monsters get an item, come back with the item and then we get a reward.

"So this is a quest." said Airi "Doesn't seem that hard."

"Hello fellow traveler." the old man said "Would you do me a favor?"

Then a window appeared saying

Will you accept the quest? "The Dark Cavern" and under that it said

Reward

Exp. 549

Col. 798

Item. 1

"What is Col.?" asked Airi

"Col. Is the money currency that the game has." I answered

One item, unfortunately it didn't say what item it was. But both me and Airi needed the Exp, so I accepted and so did Airi.

"Thank you fellow traveler" the old man said "When I was young, I lost my amulet on a dark cavern west from here."

See I told you it would mean a dark cavern, maybe, just maybe I can see the future, but either way we listened to the old man.

"As you can see I am too old to go back to that cavern, that amulet belonged to my great-great-great-grandfather, so please get it back for me." said the old man with a bit of sadness in his tone.

"Sure thing." Airi said

Well now we were officially on our first quest, for me it was fun having a quest, but for Airi it was better than that. She kept saying that we will become strong and that we would kill monsters so easy that we wouldn't have to move. We went out of town and into the wild zone.

"Keep your eyes open for any monsters" I said "If they get you by surprise believe me it will be bad."

She nodded at me and we continued walking.

"Airi, why are you always that positive?" I asked "Are you never in a bad mood or something?" She seemed like she wanted to say something but didn't. Instead she just didn't answer me, which felt odd. It definitely seemed like she was hiding something from me, which I didn't mind because as players in a virtual world we don't have to talk about our real lives. While we were not complete stranger, in this game we were all now part of a big catastrophe that no one but ourselves could get us out of. Then Airi said something.

"Because that's my personality, I always like to see the positive side of everything." she said "For some it is annoying but that's just who I am."

I was impressed by her words, and I felt that I chose the right part..., teammate.

"Well, we are almost there and it's weird that we haven't seen monsters around so get ready." On the horizon I saw the cavern which didn't seem dangerous but when Airi saw the cavern it revealed a new characteristic about her, impulsiveness. She harshly ran into the cavern and then the unexpected happened three wolves attacked her.

I just couldn't believe she rushed without seeing her surroundings and of course now I had to save her.

"Airi remember what I taught you about how to kill a monster." I yelled

"But I'm scared." Airi squirmed.

This girl was hopeless but I knew she could do it.

"Airi don't be, you can do it. I know you can."

Airi looked at me and just as she did I remembered that I forgot to teach her about the "switch"

"_How could I have been so stupid?" _I thought

But surprisingly Airi did what I taught her, she activated her ability and successfully hit one of the wolves which exploded giving Airi experience (which leveled her up from level 1 to 2, but there were two wolves left and I was thinking of jumping in and attacking one while Airi took care of the last one. And I did, I took out my sword activated my strongest ability and hit the wolf which howled and then exploded into digital pieces. Airi got confidence when I jumped in and destroyed the other wolf, she activated a sword skill(ya usaste ability mucho) and killed the last one. Then a message appeared saying how much Exp. we obtained.

Exp. 143

Col. 503

Items. 0

"Airi, why do you keep surprising me?" I said

"I think that is another talent of mine." Airi answered.

We walked into the entrance of the cave which at this point wasn't scary, At first I hesitated on going into the cave, it did feel dangerous in a strange way, but most of my time I ignore my instincts. This I have to stop doing. Airi grabbed my arm and looked at me with a smile but I knew that under that smile was a feeling of fear and I couldn't blame her, under this confident and handsome face of mine. there was a chicken scared of almost everything. But I couldn't go back now, so I went in.

"It's cold." Airi said "I didn't know there were temperature changes in this game."

"Me neither but let's just finish this and get out of here" I said

She nodded and we continued, it wasn't hard getting to the deepest part of the cave actually there were a lot of easy monsters but that was it. But it did feel odd that there wasn't any real challenge so I kept my guard up at all times. Until we went into the room we had to go,

"_Dam almost forgot" _I thought "_I have to teach Airi how to switch before she rushes in again."_

Unfortunately Airi started running when she saw the room.

"Airi, wait." I yelled

She thankfully stopped before she went in the room.

"I need to show you one last thing that will help us when we get into a tough fight." I explained

She turned around and got closer to me, I instantly felt relieved.

"What is it?" She asked "I thought you showed me everything."

"Well, I forgot one thing, I'm only human." I said "It's called _switch_, its when whoever's attacking can switch with the other members of his party and that changes the combat style which confuses the monster."

"That actually sounds really useful." She said "So how do I do it?"

"Ok, so here is what you do." I said

I started explaining on how to do the switch which she understood faster than I was expecting, we practiced by backtracking a little in the cave and doing it. She learned in just a few tries, which confirmed that she had fast learning skills.

"What do you think?" She said

"That you are ready, that's what I think." I exclaimed

"May I ask you something Yuri?, a personal question." she said

"Yeah sure." I said

We started walking towards the room when she asked me the question NO man wants to be asked.

"What do you do when you are alone?" She asked

I mean, wow, I didn't see that coming, what am I supposed to say to a girl when she asks you that. That is private information no matter what you can think of.

So I thought about what was I going to say to her and I figured the perfect thing to say without lying.

"... stuff" I said.

"Fair enough" She said. "So what do you think we'll find in the room?"

I didn't know but I had a good idea.

"Probably a strong monster that is guarding the amulet." I said

"Then let's do this with all our... strength." she said with a tone of doubt.

We came back into the place where I stopped Airi from running in.

"Are you ready?" I asked

She nodded and I felt confident that we were going to do great, complete this quest and get that item.

It was a big circular room that was lighted up by some plants that glowed and in the center was a stone altar which on top, guess what it had, the amulet. I could see it very clearly, it had a gold chain with a blue stone that glowed and that's why it was easy to spot.

"There it is, it looks beautiful." Airi said.

And it did, the NPC was lucky on having that Amulet all those generations.

"It really does." I said "But keep your guard up, we don't know what we can encounter here."

"You do the same." Airi said.

We went in keeping watch of each other's back which was helpful but we didn't see any enemies which was weird because usually in the other games there are always monsters guarding the important item, everything was really strange. We walked closer to were the stone was. Airi looked at me and I knew what she was thinking, and I nodded. She grabbed the amulet and then the expected happened the entrance where we came in from closed on us, blocked by a big boulder and then a big monster spawned. It was almost 8 feet high and had a big double axe which was intimidating, his eyes were red and he had the body of a snake. Imagine being stuck on a cave with a snake that has a two hands that hold a big axe, believe me it is scary.

"Okay this is what we will do, you will go first and break his defense and then I'll hit him." I said

"Sure thing Yuri, let's end this." she smiled.

And thanks to that smile I was confident that this would end well, Airi did what I told her and she went in first and broke the defense of the snake, and then I came in activating my ability and striking the snake in the middle of his hands. It should have killed him but it didn't instead it just pissed him off. We tried doing the same thing twice but the snake was smarter than we expected and it didn't block the attack it dodged it and it hit Airi which left her HP in red, Airi couldn't fight anymore and that feeling of responsibility of Airi came back I finally figured out what I was, Airi reminded me of my little sister and I would protect her at all cost. I did the stupidest thing you can do in a game, charge at the enemy with no plan at all, I just had to kill this thing. I activated my ability( and charged at the snake I dodged the first attack but I forgot that snakes have tails and the tail hit me in the chest and I flew four feet on the opposite direction, quickly recovering I charged back at the snake and this time I would hit it. The snake took the offensive and I dodged the first strike, but it used the tail again to hit me. I went flying five feet back this time, and I figured out the snake uses its tail as a second weapon and when I try to hit him he uses the axe as defense and the tail as offense, if I could just chop off the tail I could win this. But my HP was already yellow and I couldn't ask Airi to help me, her HP was low. So I came up with a simple plan, kind of stupid but it would work, first get on his blind spot, then cut of his tail and finally kill him. But the problem was getting on his blind spot so I had to come up with a plan fast or this will get ugly.

"Airi stay hidden, I will end this." I said

"Yuri, don't do it it's dangerous." Airi yelled "I don't want you to die."

"I won't" I said smiling "Danger is my middle name."

Who was I kidding, I was scared but I had to do it for Airi.

I charged at the snake as it was going to swing the axe but I dodged it and I leaped to his side and rolled to see his tail, it didn't have time to react and I successfully chopped off his tail which exploded.

"_Mission accomplished" _I thought

But as soon as I chopped off his tail it reacted by turning around and swinging its axe at me which took almost all my health leaving it in the red zone.

"_One more swing and I'm gone." _I thought "_But I have to do this for Airi."_

So I charged again but this time the stupid snake didn't have his tail, It started charging an ability which I dodged and then I charged my strongest skill which successfully hit the snake which then exploded. I was relieved that the battle was over, and then my reward for killing the snake appeared.

Exp. 757

Col. 1005

Items. 1

What would the item be I wondered, then it appeared.

Item gained.

Dark robes.

Funny never thought that I would get clothes from a mob drop, but then it came into mind, I had to see how Airi was doing and give her a healing potion so we could get out of the cave alive.

"Airi, are you ok?" I asked

"Just low on health." She answered "But I'm ok."

I was relieved so I ran to her side and gave her a healing potion which was my last.

"What about you?" she asked "You need the healing potion too."

"I will be fine don't worry about me." I said "Let's get out of here."

We went out of the cavern and Airi was protecting me by taking on all of the monsters that appeared, which meant that I had a great teammate.

We came back and gave the item to the old man.

"Thank you fellow Travelers, here take this as a compensation." the old man said "Have a great adventure."

After that the rewards appeared

Quest Completed

Reward

Exp. 549

Col. 798

And after that the item appeared and I was really disappointed about what it was.

Item

Book

Title: The adventures of Sicitla

That's it? A book? That's all he gave me after what all that had happened a book is all he gives us and the worst part is that Airi was next to me laughing about what I got, which annoyed me. We went back to the Inn and Airi didn't say anything she just went to her bed, I looked at my inventory and saw that dam book that I got from that quest, I decided to read the book since I didn't want to go to sleep. I hope that the book is good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Extra Weight

It has been twenty three days since the game started which have been one of the most exciting and scariest times of my life, Airi and me became close friends but only friends nothing else. Also we both made it to level seven because we figured that you didn't need sleep in SAO so we went hunting for a least twenty hours a day which made us maybe the strongest players until now. Airi was doing something on the market and I was hunting not so far from town, I never liked being on my own since Airi joined so I never got to far. But then a the message icon appeared.

-From: Airi

-To: Yuri

-Subject: Surprise

-Message: Hey Yuri come back to town I got a surprising surprise for you.

A surprise, I wonder what it is but so you know I hate surprises.

So I replied with this.

-From: Yuri

-To: Airi

-Subject: Reply

-Message: Well, I'll let it go this once but so you know, I hate surprises.

The reason I hate surprises is because of personal reasons that I may talk about later. I went back into the town and searched for Airi but I couldn't find her anywhere

"_Maybe she went out searching for me."_ I thought, but I still kept looking for her, I started to get worried because she was nowhere to be found so I sent her a message.

-From: Yuri

-To: Airi

-Subject: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU

-Message: Airi, I have been searching for everywhere for a long time where are you?

I sent the message and hoped that she answered but I still kept looking, I'm not going to lie this past twenty three days I have gotten kind of close to Airi but nothing funny has happened we are just friends. I kept looking for her but still no luck and I started to panic, I know that I don't panic very often but sometimes I do. I started yelling her name hoping that she would answer but nothing happened so I decided on going outside into the hunting grounds and probably find her there and then when I will tell her that when you tell someone to meet somewhere you got there and wait. Then I started to look for her with no luck until I heard someone scream behind me, so I ran towards the voice and then I did found Airi but just not the way I expected.

"Boo." She said.

I don't get scared that easily but those were the scariest moments of my life, I don't know what I did first, jump or scream but after I regained consciousness of what was happening I turned and looked at Airi.

"Airi, you almost killed me." I said "That was not funny."

Of course, Airi was on the ground laughing which I didn't find funny.

"You should have seen your face." She said. "It was really funny."

I got a little bit mad at Airi for scaring me like that.

"I looked for you everywhere." I yelled "At the town, the inn, and here, where the hell were you?"

Well maybe I got mad, but who wouldn't someone has been looking for you a long time.

"I was behind you this whole time, keeping my distance of course, so you wouldn't find me, which worked." she explained.

That was an evil plan but I got to admit, It was a good one.

"But Airi, I got worried." I said

"Well I'm sorry, but I have never heard of anyone that doesn't like surprises." she said

"Now you know of one that doesn't, returning to the topic." I said. "What was the surprise?"

She smiled and took out the player menu then scrolled to her inventory.

"I found this in one of the shops." She said "When I saw it I knew that you had to have it, It was a little expensive but take it as payback for my pajamas."

Then she took it out, It was a one-handed long sword, the blade was white with a blue handle which was fine. The blade was heavy, just the way I liked it.

"Wow Airi, Thanks a lot." I said

"It's name is the mirror, that is because the blade works just like a mirror which may help you see what is behind you." She explained.

I was so concentrated on the blade that I didn't listen to what she did, the only words I heard were, blade and mirror which I figured later on what she said.

"Thanks a lot Airi, I will pay you back someday." I said

"No need as I said before consider this as a payback for the pajamas." she said "But I got a question."

"Sure go ahead." I said

"While I was following you, you started running deeper into the woods, why?" she said

"Because I heard someone screaming but when you scared me I knew it was you."

I answered

Airi didn't answer she just stood there.

"Wasn't it?" I asked

I knew for her face that she wasn't the one that screamed and then I realized that it was a player that screamed not Airi, then I heard it again but this time I understood what it said.

"Help" someone screamed "Help"

I looked around me trying to figure out where was the sound coming from then I heard it again.

"Help." the stranger yelled "Please help us."

"_Us?"_ I thought, so there was more than one and that voice was really like Airis voice which was weird.

"Airi, are you hearing and/or doing this? because it isn't funny" I said

"I can hear it too, but I don't know where it is coming from." She answered.

Then we heard it again.

"Help." someone yelled

But this time it was loud enough for me to know where it came from and it the sound came from my right.

"Airi, follow me we are going to help those people." I said

She nodded and I ran to my right towards the sound, Airi was behind me following me with her sword pulled out so I did the same and pulled mine out.

"We are coming close, Airi be careful." I said

I ran past the trees thinking of who or what was attacking this players and if the players were being attacked while want or help and if when we help them if instead of saying thank you they attack us and kill us, I'm just thinking of all possibilities give me a break.

Then we came into a large opening that had a pack of around eight wolfs in that place but that wasn't the thing that i got interested, there was a little girl and a boy fighting the wolves but they were in big trouble.

"Help, please." screamed the girl.

The boy had spiky brown hair and he was up front with a double-handed long sword but his HP was at yellow so he was at a big problem, the girl had light brown hair and she was on the back with an expression that wasn't only confusion but fear too, and besides her HP was at red so she was at the worst. They were probably hunting for EXP. Which may have worked out at first but then they ran into a pack of wolfs that they couldn't fight themselves. Then the little girl looked.

"Please, help us." the little girl said

Remember that puppy face Airi has, well this girl had the same face but five times worse.

"_I can't believe I am doing this." _I thought "_I guess I have to save them."_

I looked at Airi.

"Airi, we are going to do the same thing we did with the snake, do you remember?" I asked

"Yes, I do." she answered "Are you thinking what I am thinking Yuri."

I smiled, which I don't do very often.

"I sure hope so." I said

And we charged, we both came to fight the same wolfs, which at our levels wasn't very hard, and it got destroyed then we charged at the other the next one which was at my right but Airi or me had a bit of a confusion and she charged for the one on my left and when I realized this it was already too late. But it wasn't a problem because Airi finished the wolf in no time and so did I, then we both destroyed two wolfs at the same time which seemed very funny but there were still three left I looked at my side and saw that Airi was going to charge to the one on my left again so I charged at the one the other side and we both destroyed them. But there was one left, this wolf was larger than the others and looked more tough which I figured it most have been the pack leader.

"That looks like it's going to be a tough one." Airi said

"Yep, but we have taken out tougher enemies." I encouraged

She smiled and together we charged at the wolf, the wolf was a lot faster than I expected it didn't have a lot of strength but it did have an amazing speed that I could barley dodge his attacks but I didn't know how Airi was doing since I was busy dodging this fast wolf, Seriously I think this is the dog version of Speedy Gonzales, I was trying to figure out what was its weakness but I couldn't see anything specific or any sign that it had one, until Airi and I came back to back.

"What do we do?" asked Airi "I can't see any way to kill this thing."

I started to think that this was useless and that all of us wouldn't make it out of this situation again until the wolf charged again.

"Airi watch out." I yelled.

I pushed Airi out of the way and the wolf hit me which dropped my HP one quarter of the way but I did figure out what its weakness was, the wolf came at full speed forward but turned very slowly which could come into our advantage. If we could leap aside on the exact moment then we may have a chance to hit it. I looked at Airi and it seemed that she saw it too so she nodded and she leaped aside for me to take the shot.

"_Come on, attack me, or are you a puppy." _I thought.

I hoped that mobs couldn't read players thoughts because it looked angrier than it was before and it charged. I tried and calculate when I would jump but I failed and the wolf hit me in the chest and the effect was me flying five feet backwards and when I saw my HP it turned yellow and if I wan't mistaken it was about too turn red but I had to do this for little puppy face in the background no it was for all of us so we could get out of this alive.

"_Okay, one last time." _I thought "_For puppy face."_

Funny, puppy face was a nice nickname for that little girl. I looked at the wolf and it looked at me with lifeless red eyes and it charged, I waited until the right moment and this time I calculated right. When I jumped to the side I sliced my sword to the wolfs back which took have its health and I waited for the next charge which only took a few seconds, then I did the same thing, jumped to the side and slashed the wolf right around his neck and it exploded. I didn't see the Exp. I got because I went with Airi which she was fine and then we went to see the little kids, the girl passed out and she was on the ground and the boy was with his sword pointed at me.

"Don't come any closer." said the kid "I swear I will kill you."

"A thank you would be nice." I said "We saved your life nothing serious."

The kid was probably being protective but still not even saying even a thank you that was evil.

"They have been in a bad situation right now Yuri." Airi said "Give the poor kid a break."

"Yeah, give me a break Yuri." The kid said

If we didn't die in real life, seriously I would kill this kid.

"Kid, I'm trying to be nice but don't get on my nerves." I threatened

"Or what." he answered

Okay at this point that kid was annoying so I started going towards him saying.

"You little..."

But Airi stopped me and she came up to him.

"I'm not going to hurt you or your friend..." Airi said

"Sister." The kid corrected

"I'm not going to hurt your sister either, look." She put her sword down and kicked it away as she spoke "I'm not armed so please tell me your name."

He obeyed and put his sword in his back and said.

"My name is Daichi and I like you but I don't like him." He pointed at me

"I just saved your life Daichi." I said "I wouldn't mind a little appreciation."

Airi looked at me with an expression that said _shut up_ so that's what I did.

"Hey Daichi." Airi said "Do you want Yuri here to carry your sister to an Inn?, where she can be safe."

"I can do it on my own, I don't need your help." Daichi

"Suit yourself." I said

Daichi turned around and picked up his sister, when I was beginning to go away Airi stopped me and pointed at Daichi and when I looked back I saw that my not dear new friend had trouble on carrying his sister so I looked at him and he looked at me.

"Alright, I do need your help." He said "But I will be watching you."

I smiled and walked towards sleeping puppy face and I carried her in my arms.

"Well, Airi cover my back while we walk towards the Inn." I said

"Okay, you can count on me." Airi promised

And we started walking back into the town with Daichi behind us and his right hand on the handle of his sword which I figured was in case we did anything funny but I still couldn't figure out why were two little kids doing in SAO, I mean this game was rated teen for cartoon violence, this kids couldn't be more than twelve. So we got back without saying a word and when we got to the inn we rented another room with two beds and put puppy face in one.

"We are going to be right next door if you need anything Daichi." Airi said

"Yeah, whatever." Daichi answered

We got out of the room and went to our own, Airi changed into her pajamas and sighed.

"What?" I asked

She looked at me and said

"They are so little, how did they even get the game?"

"Now a days." I answered "People don't care what age you are, Wow I sound like an old person."

Airi laughed and we turned off the lights.

"Yuri, what are we going to do with those kids." Airi said

"Well I think we should wait until puppy face..." I explained.

"Puppy face?" Airi asked

"Yeah that little girl has the same face you do but ten times worse and since I don't know her name I call her puppy face." I answered

"Whatever you say Yuri." said Airi "Well I'm going to sleep, good night."

"Good night Airi." I said

I closed my eyes and immediately slept. The next day I woke up first and I wanted to go and check on the kids, I went out the door and went into the next room, I knocked and a boys voice said.

"Come in."

The voice was probably Daichi's so I came in, I came in and saw Daichi sitting next to his sisters bed.

"Oh, it's you." he said

"Daichi, why are you like this to me? I know you don't trust me but I saved you so a little appreciation wouldn't be bad and so you know I won't hurt you or your sister." I said

He looked away and didn't answer for a few seconds but then he said.

"Remember where you found us." he said

"Yes, you were almost killed by a pack of wolfs." I remembered

"Well, a player partied up with us because he said that with his help we could get stronger a lot faster but it didn't happen, he lead us into a hard situation so when we were with low HP he would finish us off and take our stuff." he said

That was unbelievable, they were already Player-Killers in the first floor.

"That is horrible, I'm ver sorry but I can assure you that I won't hurt you." I said

He smiled.

"Hey, that is the first time I have seen you smile." I noticed

I looked at his sister and saw that she was waking up and Daichi noticed too when puppy face woke up and returned to reality I said.

"Hi, my name is Yuri, what is your name?" I asked

"My name is Yumi, I am his sister." She said pointing at Daichi "His twin sister.

"TWINS." I exclaimed "Brother and sister its something but twins is something else."

She laughed, and looked at me and said.

"You are that boy that saved us in the forest." she looked at Daichi "Daichi, did you say thank you."

Daichi looked way and said

"Yes..., well maybe..., no."

Yuri got up and almost lost her balance but I caught her before she fell.

"Daichi you always say thank you when someone does something nice to you." she said "Especially if that someone saved your life."

Daichi looked embarrassed but then said.

"Thank you." he whispered

"I didn't hear you." I answered

"Thank you, Yuri." He said

"I still didn't hear you Daichi." I said again.

"I said." Daichi stopped "THANKS FOR SAVING ME."

The scream woke up Airi and she came rushing to the room.

"What's going on?" Airi said.

"Nothing, Daichi just thank me for saving me." I answered. "Oh that's right, Airi this is Yumi."

"Hi Yumi." Airi said "I'm Yuri's partner."

They shook hands and I'm telling you Yumi had the same expressions as Airi, they were almost like lost sisters, we talked for a long time and then something came up.

"So do you have anywhere to go?" Airi asked

I knew that they didn't have anyone or anywhere to go but taking care of Airi was enough for me.

"We got nowhere to go or someone to go to, we got into the game without our parents permission and we don't know anyone in the game."

Airi looked at me and I knew what she was thinking.

"Absolutely not." I said "We got enough troubles already and I don't even know how to take care of this kids."

Airi looked at me annoyed and said

"Yuri, they are all alone and we may be there only chance of survival."

"But they will only be a burden." I said "They can't come."

Airi walked towards Yumi and sat next to her.

"Please, lets keep them." She said "Look at her face."

I looked at both of them and boy did I hate them, they both had the puppy faces which I didn't help my situation. Imagine being stuck on a tough decision and then someone makes a puppy face that you can't say no, now multiply that by two, that's how I felt.

"Fine, but we stay as a team." I said while everyone else was smiling

Daichi and Yumi started jumping around on the beds coming back and forth and who knows maybe I made the right decision but I never knew how close we would become.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiiiiii guys Nori (dialgaism AKA Nori Suzume) hereeee, I got a lot of three to say

1. There is a huge timeskip that you will see in just a few moments but i will make flashbacks on later chapters.

2. I am going to change the narrative system into Airis, Yuris and a mystery character point of view.

3. The reason I haven't uploaded a chapter in these past two weeks is because i was making a decision of breaking an SAO rule or not and i decided to do it so please for my readears please don't hate me for this.

P.S Please follow my story I upload chapters every week most of the time so please if you liked my story a lot, favorite and follow :D

Nori over and out :p

* * *

Chapter 4

The secret quest

**Yuri**

A lot of time has passed since we met Yumi and Daichi, it has been so long that I don't even know what day it is. I lost track on February twelve when we started a quest called "February twelve" and Yumi insisted on doing it on that date because she thought that it was a requirement for the quest to be completed and maybe she was right but we never found out. Well right now we were fighting the boss on floor twenty one, the boss,which was a gigantic green lizard, was already two bars down of HP but it was still a challenge, we had some members of the Knights of the Blood Oath, the holy dragon alliance; also we had some guy with a katana that I didn't recognize and also a solo player with black hair and gray eyes that for the past floors just came fought the boss and left and luckily we had the vice-commander of the Knights with us which did help, our group was divided into two teams; me and Daichi on the front fighting the boss and on the back was Airi shooting arrows, yeah forgot to mention; Airi has this strange ability that noone seemed to have called "Archery" that changed her weapon to a bow and arrow since she said that she didn't like any other type of weapon and I changed to double-handed swords since I figured that one handed swords weren't my style in other words I was the same as Daichi,Yumi was helping Airi by covering her by destroying all the monsters with her sword and shield with a little help from other guys from different groups and guilds. Daichi and I were really busy fighting the boss with the vice-commander, the solo player and the guy with a katana. This boss wasn't so hard since we had a lot of strong people, but it still was a challenge since we couldn't do the same tactic over and over again because he adapted to our attacks.

"Daichi, try and get to his blind spot and I'll distract him from here." I said

He nodded and ran for his back while I tried to get his attention which worked at first, then Daichi activated a sword skill and slashed the lizard on his back, for some really strange reason that lizard reminded me of another green lizard that passed on T.V. promoting a insurance company, the lizard turned around and with its tail hit Daichi on the chest which made him fly ten feet backwards and I saw how our HPs were doing; I had almost three quarters, Daichi was on yellow, Airi was three quarters and Yumi was between me and Daichi. When I saw how fast Daichi was losing HP I had the craziest idea.

"Daichi, go and back up your sister." I said "I'll take care of this lizard."

"But Yuri…"

"No buts, they will need you back there."

I could tell he didn't like the idea but I didn't care, I was worried and when I thought of the lives that could be lost in this fight, especially if that involved any of my team members, so I had an even crazier idea. I waited until the vice-commander backed up so I cpuld tell her my crazy idea, no it's not crazy, my idea is pure madness. I saw that the boss had only half a health bar left.

"I'll take the boss alone." I said

"Wait what did you just say'" The vice-commander asked

"That I will take the boss alone."

"Are you crazy, you will surely die." She yelled

"It only has half a health bar left, besides the people back there need you." I said

"You will not…" she got interrupted by the solo player

"Asuna, I know that he can do it." He said "He seems strong enough."

"But…" she said

"I trust Kiritos judgment Asuna." Katana boy said "Besides this guy does seem strong enough to take the rest of the HP out of this boss."

"Fine, but if you die it is on your own terms." She said

"Fair enough." I said

The vice-commander, AKA Asuna, left and went to help the others and so did Katana boy.

"Are you sure about this?" The solo player said, AKA Kirito "You may be making the wrong choice, and you may…"

"Die?" I said "I don't plan on dying until I get those the twins and Airi out of this death game."

"Well, when you beat this boss." said the guy with a Katana "I'll buy you a drink and by the way my name is Klein"

As he left I yelled

"Looking forward to it my friend."

"_Well let's finish this green lizard"_ I thought

As I charged the lizard sprinted towards my so I slipped between his legs but forgot it had a tail and the tail hit me making my HP go down one quarter of the way. I couldn't get him behind and neither on front because of his hands that had very sharp claws in them.

"I can lend a hand."

Airi was right next to me with her bow pointed at the lizard.

"Airi you can't be here." I said "It's too dangerous."

"Well it seemed that you needed my help." She explained "So you are stuck with me."

I didn't like the idea but having Airi shoot arrows would be a of help, and I charged Airi started shooting arrows at the lizard to get its attention while I tried and get behind him which worked at the first time but the second time failed beca it used its tail to get me, I really hate tails in this game, and another quarter of my HP was gone which made I me be in the red and made my vision become blury and that meant that it would be harder to hit it but the monster was too, the next plan was simple; hit the lizard and avoid its claws and of course its tail.

"_Okay, so how can I hit it without getiing killed."_ I thought

"Airi, distract him, I'll get him."

She nodded, plan was simple, do the same plan as before but instead of getting the back I will try the front.

When Airi started shooting arrows I charged at the lizard by it's side, as I predicted the system told the lizard that I would try and attack it's back but instead I went under it and activated my strongest sword skill ,which thanks to its low HP, it splitted in half and exploded into tiny particles and finnaly the "CONGRATULATIONS" sign appearead

"It's finally over." I said before I blaked out

I woke up on a comfortable bed which I assumed was on an Inn, I turned around to see that Yumi was on my side sleeping and I couldn't help to smile, since we became a group Yumi and Airi have kept everything positive and but we still didn't know more about them other than they were twins and that Yumi loves spicy food but Daichi hates it and that was preety much it.

I started moving very slowly so I didn't wake up Yumi and went out of the room to find Airi standing up outside the door.

"Yuri." She yelled

She jumped towards and knocked me down which took out almost all my HP leaving me with one point left.

"Airi, let me go for a second so I can drink a potion." I said

"Sorry" she backed up a few inches, looking while I drank a health potion.

"Okay now, where were we." I said

She smiled and said.

"What you did was crazy." She said

"I know, but I didn't know what I was do..."

"It was stupid but brave." she interupted

At this point I didn't know if she was mad or happy.

"What happened after the boss got destroyed."

"Well, you fainted and the first one to ran towards you was..."

"Yumi" I interupted

"No, actually it was Daichi and he looked really worried" She said "But as soon as he knew you were just asleep he calmed down told the solo player to help him carry you to the closest Inn."

That was an intresting story actually and I did wonder what happened to Kirito, Asuna but especially Klein he did say he would buy me a drink. I looked out the window and saw a familiar figure that had a hood but I could tell it had whiskers so it was defineatley a player I knew.

"I will be tight back, stay here Airi."

"Okay, I will go and wake up the others."

I walked dowstairs and went outside to meet this hooded person.

"Good morning Argo." I adressed her

"Yuri, I heard about your heroic doing on the boss in floor twenty one." she said

I smiled.

"That do you have for me?" I asked

"Nothing worth trading money for."

"Then why are you here."

"Hmmmm..."

I waited a few seconds for her to answer but she didn't which seemed odd because when she came to see me she always had some information for me.

"Well then, I will see you around." I said

When I started walking back she grabbed my arm and said.

"There is something but it won't be cheap."

"How much?" I asked

"Six hundread thousand." She said

I did have that amount of money but even for Argo that was really expensive, what kind of information did she have.

"Fine." I said

She waited for me to start the trading but I didn't completley trust Argo

"I'm still waiting." She said

"I'm not giving you the money until you give me the information."

"What!, but we have done this more than once why don't you trust me?"

"Would you trust anyone that asks you for six hundread thousand Col. on a safe zone, what if when you give the money they say thank you and walk of."

"Because... well..., ah shit, fine."

"Thank you, now tell me what do you have for me."

"Have you heard about the light and dark blade." she said

"It's just a legend told by some NPC it is not real, besides we don't know much about it."

The myth started on floor eight when someone ovearheard a conversation by some NPC that told about a dark/light blade. The dark and light blade are supposedley twin two handed legendary swords that unlocks a unknown ability, a lot of people have wasted time searching for those swords instead of getting stronger but noone has been able to find them or even a clue so I know for a fact that the blades are not real.

"Well, I know where they are." Argo said

"Do you have any evidence that these 'Twin Blades.' exsist." I said

"Have you seen the map of this floor?"

"No, I just woke up."

"Well some players already made somewhat of an exploration and they discovered that this floor is divided into four biomes and two locked doors that are located at the north and south of this floor."

"Locked doors for what, the dungeon?"

"I thought that at first but when I went to see for myself and no, it is not for the dungeon it has something special inside."

"How do I unlock it?" I said

"I can't remember..." She said

I was sure that she remembered but she just wanted more Col., how much money did this girl have.

"I'll give you one thousand more." I said

She smiled which meant she was happy with that..., a information broker already won six hundread one thousand Col.

"You need four keys." she said

"Okay..., how do I get them."

"The quest is called 'The golden keys' which is preety obvious that you have to go to this four biomes get into the dungeon and grab those four keys, there is a magma biome, water biome, thunder biome and a ice biome."

"Doesn't seem that hard of a quest."

"There is something else..." she said

"What is it?" I asked.

"Funny, I can't remember."

She said that while smiling at me which annoyed me, she wasn't comfort with six hundread one thousand Col. That's just wrong.

"How much more?" I asked

"Ten thousand." she said

When she said that I opened the menu and saw how much money did I have, in total I had six hundread and twenty thousand Col., which meant that I would only have ten thousand left when I payed Argo and that meant that I would become very poor in a very short period of time.

"Fine, but I hope that this information is worth it." I said

"Players in this floor swear to have seen a dragon." she said

"Where?"

"In all four biomes, and I think you can suppose why they are there."

I thought about it for a few seconds and I knew what she was talking about, the dragons were guarding the golden keys which meant that this quest wasn't easy at all.

"From your expression I can tell you have figured it out."

"Has anyone taken the blades?" I said

"So, you do believe me now, Hm... for a seco..."

"Has anyone taken any of them?" I interupted

"They already took the dark blade."

"Who?"

"I don't know, the guy had a hood, very bad temper and he was a red player" she said

A murderer took one of the twin blades, yeah forgot to mention when you looged in to SAO you got a green cursor but if you broke the rules you got a yellow cursor and if you did the worst crime that is player-killing, PK for short, you got a red cursor which meant that you were a murder, if this were the Twin Blades two of the legendary weapons in SAO and one was taken by a murderer I had to do this quest.

"Thank you." I said, then I started walking towards the Inn and Argo stopped me.

"What about my money." she yelled "I suppose you are going to pay me."

"Right, sorry I forgot."

I opened the trading menu with Argo and placed a number on the Col.

611000

If that sword gets taken by the wrong person it would mean trouble.

When Argo accepted and I checked my money again I only had nine thousand left, that made my good day become a bad day. Argo said goodbye and jumped into the roofs, I never understood why she liked going into roofs but whatever, I went inside the Inn and saw that Yumi was up, when she saw me the first thing she did was jump into my arms yelling 'YURIIIII' she caught me by surprise and I tripped hitting my head with the wood.

"Thank God you are okay, I was really worried." Then she started crying.

Seeing Yumi cry made me by in a 'sentimental' situation because seeing her cry because she was happy made me cry for her happiness, that sounded weird. Daichi was on the other side of the room looking at me.

"I knew you were going to be okay." said Daichi "I mean, it's not that I was worried sick when you passed out..., or anything like that."

I could tell he was worried but another thing about Daichi is that he always likes to act tough but inside him there is a little twelve year old kid. Daichi told me the details after I passed out, but I still didn't know what happened to Kirito I mean he owes me a Drink but since I can't find him I think the deal was off.

"Well, sorry to have worried all three of you..." I said before getting Interupted by Daichi

"I wasn't worried..." but Airi was looking at him. "Just a little..., fine Airi, I was worried"

She smiled and they started talking about how awesome the boss battle was and Yumi was telling everyone hoe strong they are and that they will become stronger but my head was on the secret quest that Argo gave me, if it invloved Dragons on floor twenty two it meant that it would be dangerous. I decided on not telling anyone about the quest and doing it on my own so I didn't but anyone in danger, if I died at least I wouldn't take anyone with me so my plan was to walk out the door and if they ask I will tell them that I am going to buy better equipment.

"Yuri..." Airi said "Earth to Yuri..., funny is this floating castle actually in Earth."

"What's wrong with you man." Daichi said "I don't know if his not paying attention or we actually lost him."

Then Yumi came and pulled my ear so hard that I swore it came off.

"That would have hurt if I could feel pain." I said

"Nop he was just not paying attention." Daichi said.

"Yuri, what's wrong?" Airi asked

"Nothing, I was just thinking" I answered

"Thinking about what?" Yumi asked.

"Nothing..., I just want to go and buy better equipment."

"You are not a very good liar Yuri, what's wrong." Airi said "I know you."

Well, there goes my plan.

"I'll be going now." I said

But Yumi was standing by the door.

"You are not leaving until you tell us what is wrong." Yumi said "Even if it we have to wait for a Eternity."

Well at this point I didn't have a choice but to tell them.

"Have you heard about the 'Twin Blades'" everyon didn't move "I'll take that as a no, well as I was saying the 'Twin Blades' are two legendary two-handed swords, probably one of the best weapons in the game, there is the light blade and the dark blade and what you need to get them are four golden keys that are protected by powerful dragons, the dark blade got taken already by a red player so I want to take the other blade so no other PK will get that power."

"Well then let's get going." Yumi said

I grapped her arm stopping her before she left.

"I don't want you to go, any of you." I said "It's a dangerous mission, that involves dragons."

"So what? We are a team." Airi said "We, help each other in any situation."

"Airi is right." Daichi said "If you go we all go with you."

"No is no." I yelled "I will not let you come with me and risk youre live for a stupid mission."

"Then if it's stupid why are you doing it?" Daichi said

"For every single player that is still alive." I answered

"But if you die..." Yumi said before getting interupted by me

"I die, at least you won't die with me."

All of them were shocked with what I said but I didn't care as long as they were safe, then just a few moments after our discusion I opend the door and before leaving I said.

"I'm doing this for a personal reason, I just don't want another massacre to happen even if it's on a game."

I went outside of the inn and walked a few blocks up North to the restaurant to get a drink and guess who I found there, the guy who owed me a drink, but I didn't want him to see me but before I could leave he yelled my name and I had to, unfortunatley, go and say hello.

"Well, look who it is." Klein said "The guy who deafeatead the boss, if my memory doesn't fail me I owe you a drink.

"Yeah, I need one right now."

I think I looked depressed or something because Klein seemed to notice right away

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I just don't want to talk about it."

"Ah, come on, you can trust me."

"I had an argument with my group."

"About what."

"Well long story short, I found out about this quest but I don't want them to come with me because it is really dangerous."

"That's an easy problem to solve." he said "I personally have seen your group in battle and I can tell that you care for each other."

"Yeah we do." I said while smiling

"But what you are doing is being overprotective." I was stunned on what he just said "I know you wouldn't let anything happen to any memnber of your group but keeping them shut on an Inn won't solve that problem, the best way to protect someone is being with them."

I thought about what Klein was saying and it did make sense, I was being overprotective so I decided to let them come with me on this mission.

"That makes sense, thanks a lot."

After I said that I started running to the door to start the mission with my team but Klein yelled something behind me but the only words I understood were 'What about your drink.'

Finally I got to the Inn, knocked on the door and when they opened it for me I said.

"I have been kind of overprotective a long time..." I said

"Kind of?"

"Okay, full time." I corrected "So I decided that all of us will search for the keys and find that blade."

Everyone started cheering but I had one more thing to say.

"This is what we will do." I said "We will divide into two teams, me and Yumi and Airi with Daichi."

"Okay!" Daichi and Yumi seemed to have agreed with this idea which seemed odd because when we split up usually Daichi and Yumi fight for whom will go with Airi and I haven't figured out why she is preferred over a strong handsome guy like me.

"Me and Yumi will take the Magma and Thunder biome while you and Daichi take the water and Ice biomes." I said

"Why do you guys get all the fun and dangerous stuff." Daichi asked

"What do you mean fun and dangerous?" Yumi asked

"You get the lava and electricity while we get water and snow."

"Well what do you want then?" Yumi asked

"I'll trade you the thunder biome for the snow." Daichi suggested

I can't believe this this twins are duscusing this topic without my consent.

"I don't like the snow, too cold."

"Water?" Daich asked

Yumi smiled and said

"Deal."

They both shook hands and they went running down the stairs followed by Airi I looked at the room for one last time. When we got outside before we left we all equipped our stuff.

"Okay then, we will see you soon." I said

"Yeah we'll see each other again." Airi said

"Well bye." Yumi said

"Bye" Daichi told us

But I didn't know what would happen on this dangerous mission.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Unknown player

?

**Part 1**

I never liked being in a huge crowd but going through the town in the floor number twenty-one on a busy day was terrible but being a red player and having black clothes with a hood on had its benefits, most people avoided contact because there were scared, I was searching for a specific person but she was really good at hiding and not leaving a trace but she did make some mistakes and that is how I tracked her down but it did take me time. The information I had about this girl was that she was an information broker, she had wiskers in her face and that she had a strange custom being into roofs so I did keep my eyes on the sky but I couldn't see her anywhere. I went into a dark alley to try and find her without succeeding. At this point I wish I could ask a player but being a red player also had its disadvantages, and after what happened back then..., the story of what has happened since this death game started fine at first but after the incident everything became hell.

After a while of walking everywhere in town I finnaly found what was I looking for, there she was running through the rooftops I didn't know her name so I had to run after her but within no time I caught up to her just when she left the town grabbed her arm and stopped her. Unfortunatley she saw that I was a red player so she got away and started running to the south side of this floor.

"I only want to talk." I yelled

She didn't listen and kept running so I sprinted towards her trying to catch up which I did after a little, then I finally stopped her.

"I just need information." I said

She was struggling trying to get away but I didn't let her, I decided on taking her to the north side of this floor where I found the locked door and tried to get it open but it didn't work, a while back when I was back to the entrance of the town I overheard conversation by players about a information broker that knew a lot and if you gave her the right amount of money she would tell you but when they were about to mention her name they saw me and ran away, well back to the story.

"Let me go." she said while struggling "Don't you dare touch me."

"Tell me what I want to do, and I will lt you go." I said

"Fine, but it will cost you."

When she said those words I took out my dagger and pointed it at her throat.

"The price will be me not killing you." I said "I am already a red player so killing another one won't change a thing."

She looked stunned on what I just said but after a few seconds she said.

"What do you want to know?"

The question was simple.

"How do you open this locked door?" I pointed at the door that was behind me

"I don't know."

"You are wasting my time." I said "For me, time is like gold and I don't like wasting it."

"I don't know, dam it." she said

"I don't have a lot of patience, stop lying." I yelled while holding my dagger against her throat. "I am not playing games here, tell me what you know."

"I swear I don't know anything now let me go." she yelled

I of course knew she had some information about the door, anything would be helpful.

"If you tell me what I need to know I swear I will let you go." I said

"Fine, to open the door you need four golden keys which are guarded by..."

"By what." I said

She pointed into the sky and when I looked up boy was I impressed. It was a full grown white dragon flying in the sky above us, It looked magestic and beautiful but also scary and deadly all at the same time.

"That huge freaking Dragon is guarding all four keys." I said

"Actually that Dragon doesn't guard the golden keys, it guards whatever is inside those locked doors."

"Don't tell me there are four more dragons guarding the keys."

She nodded which made me worry, I mean being a red player didn't bring teammates knocking on your door so that meant I would have to get the keys by myself.

"Well thank you, you can now go." I said

As soon as I stopped grabbing her she ran, no..., sprinted away from me towards the town.

I was just looking at the sky thinking of what was my going to be my plan and after a while of thinking I finally got the greatest plan ever.

To train until I get strong enough to kill a dragon. That was a great plan; I left the locked door to start searching for those golden keys.

* * *

**Part 2**

I finally got the four keys after fighting the four freaking dragons and it was hard really hard, but the keys were not golden they were black but still they probably opened one of the locked doors but I didn't know which one.

Before opening the door I had to go get something back in... the town. When I to the town everything was same as ever, people were avoiding any contact with me, until someone started yelling.

"Help, please someone."

The shout was coming from the center of the town so I decided to go there and see what was going on.

All this yelling was from a girl that had black hair and brown eyes.

"Please, somebody help me." I said

Nobody was helping her with whatever problem she had, and I don't think she would ask me for help since I was a red player. She saw me and started coming towards me, I started to wonder why a player was coming towards me that was odd.

"Hi mister." she said

At first I wasn't sure if she was talking to me but after a few seconds she reassured that thought.

"Mister, can you talk."

"What do you want?" I said

"I need your help."

I was really impressed on what she was asking, someone asking a red player for help I really thought she was mad.

"You are asking me for help." I said "Do you know who you are asking?"

"Yes, I am asking a player for help."

"You do know I am a red player, right?"

"I always say." she explained "Don't judge a book by it's cover."

"In this game if you die you die in real life." I said "And out of all people in this world you trust me? Are you crazy?"

"Yeah, probably."

I smiled, I mean, I am a red player and yes I have killed a player but I am not a psycho or a bad person and since this girl was asking for my help I would accept.

"What's your name?" I asked

"My name is Etsuko."

"Well, nice to meet you Etsuko."

"What is your name?" She asked

"My name is..., I won't tell you my name."

"Why?" she said disappointed.

"Because nobody knows my name or that I even exist so I would like to keep it that way."

She nodded and we started walking toward a restaurant to get a little privacy.

"So, what is your problem?"

"My friends and I were Exp grinding on floor seventeen..."

"Wait, you are not on the front lines." I interrupted

"No, I am not, well as I was saying we were Exp grinding so we could become stronger and someday get to the front lines but we were attacked by some members of the guild 'The Black Flag'..."

She stopped for a few seconds and looked like she was about to cry but I if I wasn't wrong she said the name of a guild a truly hate.

"Did I hear you say the name 'The Black Flag?" I asked

"Yes, do you know them?"

"Unfortunately I do." I said "They are guild full of criminals and murderers."

"Figured as much..." she added "Well as I was saying, we were attacked by them and my friend told me to go hide and that they would come look for me afterwards but..., everyone got killed except for me so I want to ask for your help so we can jail those killers."

I smiled, this was the perfect opportunity that I was looking for.

"I will help you." I said "But with one condition."

"Name it"

"You won't ask for my name, or any information regarding me."

"That's easy, it's a deal."

She smiled, we talked for a little bit making a plan but in the end we really didn't have a plan so it didn't matter, we agreed on sleeping today in the inn and start the search tomorrow. I waited until she rented a room and then I left the Inn to go and get stronger, I never slept in this game since that day. I planned on going into the north side of the town and unlock the door and see what is inside. I walked for a while until I got there but I finally got there, then I started searching through my inventory for the four keys and finally I found them and placed each one where it belonged, the keys disappeared and the door opened I walked inside taking out my two handed sword just in case there was anything funny.

Then I saw it, a full black blade was in a pedestal the blade was black and so was the hilt but it had a red crystal just were the hilt met the blade, also the end of the hilt was curved. Just went I started walking to get that sword that did get my attention the wind started getting weird, it was like the wind was pushing back so you couldn't get the sword, but when I looked up I saw the freaking dragon I previously saw when I was making my little... interrogation. The name of this dragon was 'The Light Spirit' and it had four health bars, nice name actually, this dragon was twice the size of the other three, maybe twenty five meters or so and it did look tougher.

"_Shit" _I thought "_This is one big son of a bitch."_

I waited until the dragon came down which after a while it did come down and I charged, the dragon at first tried to hit me but I dodged its claw and slashed my sword activating a sword skill across its belly, I kept doing different tactics to attack and hit the Dragon, this fight was a lot harder than the fights that I had with the previous Dragons. This dragon was a lot faster and stronger than the other three and it did cause a problem. I didn't know if I was strong enough to beat this monster, but I still kept hitting him without getting hit because if my calculations were right one hit out of this Dragon would take half my health. I was doing very good taking the health out of this Dragon, it was already on its last health bar when it happened, I tried and dodge its tail and when I did its claw hit me taking half my health and leaving me on the yellow zone.

I was getting really tired but I still kept going avoiding its attacks, when I stepped back for a second I had the craziest idea. I charged at the dragon one more time hoping that it would try to bite me, it did tried to bite me and I dodged it by jumping on its head and stabbing its head with my sword and holding on with all my strength while I saw the Dragons HP go down, I think it was worse than a rodeo, I thought that if I let go I would fly then hit a rock or a pillar and I die.

After a while the Dragon finally disappeared into tiny particles, the battle was finally over. I just watched the sky thinking about how fun that battle was and that I promised myself that when I came back to the real world I would definitely see which rodeo is worse, a bull or a virtual Dragon. Well after watching the sky for a little while I went for the black sword, I grabbed it by the hilt and pulled it out of its pedestal, it was heavy just the way I liked it and it did seem strong so I saw its information

-Dark Blade-

-Unlocked new skill-

I also got something else

-Robes of Darkness.-

I did like the sound of that, but I didn't equip them immediately. What I did next was walk back to the town where me and Etsuko would start to look for those members of 'The Black Flag'. As I walked to the town I equipped my new sword and the robes, the 'Robes of Darkness' where completely black with a hood, just the way I liked it, and had gray borders all along the robes. But it didn't look like some mages robes, but more like the robes from a organization in a videogame long time ago, when I got back to the town things were, again, as usual people avoided contact with me so I headed directly to the Inn. Etsuko was waiting for me at her room already changed into her armor and rapier; her rapier had a blue handle and gray blade.

"Where were you?" She asked "I have been waiting for hours now."

She did look upset but I didn't care, the only thing I cared about was finding those members.

"I did some stuff." I answered "Now where do you want to start."

"Well, I suggest we go to floor seventeen and get information regarding the members."

"Then arrest them."

"Yeah…"

She looked uncertain of what I said, and she did have the right of questioning me because I did have plans of my own.

"Well, let's get going." I said "I don't want to waste more time."

After I said that we left the inn and went to floor seventeen with any traffic, if being avoided wasn't funny people seeing my teamed up with a green player was definitely funny.

We didn't talk much in the way to the mountains on floor seventeen, we tried and get information from players… well Etsuko got the information, who would trust a red player. After a while of walking around town asking players if they have seen any unusual activity or specific members some people swore that have seen or have been attacked by members of the black flag on a cave near the top of the tallest mountain on the western side of the floor. We agreed on going to the mountain because it was the only lead we had and since we I fought full grown dragons I think I was strong enough to fight the monsters that we would meet along the way. As we started going to the mountains…, Etsuko starting asking questions.

"Hey may I ask you something?" She asked

"No." I said

"Why are you so cold?" she asked "Don't you have a heart."

The question brought back happy and sad memories from the past that I wanted to forget with all my heart… if I had one.

"I had one." I answered "But it was taken long time ago."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But…"

"What did I tell you about asking questions." I yelled

"Well sorry."

We were quiet for about an hour when she started to talk again.

"I'm bored."

I tried to ignore her but I think she was one of those people that just couldn't shut up.

"Are we there yet?"

"No we are not, but we are close."

"Well you know, I used to have a sword but decided to change to a rapier because they were way cooler, also I saw this guy saying that if you were good enough with a rapier you would get a unique skill…"

She was starting to piss me off and I didn't have a lot of patience.

"But I didn't believe him, but the idea of having a rapier was awesome so I changed…"

"Please shut up."

"I am bored and when I am bored I talk to…"

I was starting to think that I would lose my, but then on the distance I saw a figure moving across the mountains.

"Shhh" I said

"Don't shhh, me."

I told her to go down and she did understand, what I saw was a Brown hair man with black armor, but the I recognized the guy.

"Gakuto." I said

"Who?" she asked

"I just saw Gakuto." I answered "That bastard."

"Who is this Gakuto?"

"Gakuto is the leader of the guild." I said "That son of a bitch is here, lets follow them."

"What if it is dangerous?"

"I am going to be fine, let's go."

I started walking towards Gakuto so I could follow him Etsuko wanted to protest but I was already going, I kept my distance from him and it seemed to be working and thank god Etsuko kept quiet all the way. It did take a while of fighting some monsters and trying not to lose sight of Gakuto, then he finally went I into a cave and when we were about to enter I stooped Etsuko and told her.

"I want you to wait out here."

"But, you will get all the fun." She said

"Please stay here."

"But…"

"I don't want you to die." I yelled

"Fine." She said with a disappointed face.

I walked inside the cave and found odd that there wasn't any guards or that I haven't been ambushed yet but I finally got into the end of the tunnel and so I unsheathe my new sword because something was funny, the end was a big room with two floors and a light in the center. I started to walk forward towards the center when I heard the one voice that I hated

"Oh my god, look who we got here."

I turned around seeing that the son of a bitch Gakuto was behind me with his dagger on his right hand.

"I have been looking for you for a long time Gakuto." I said

"Well you found me."

I started to charge but he pointed his dagger up to the second floor and said

"You don't want to do that my dear friend."

Then like fifteen people appeared on the second floor and on the first, maybe I could take five or seven but fifteen but I didn't care as long as I killed Gakuto.

"I will kill you right now for what you did."

I charged again but he said something that made me stop.

"You don't want your little friend to get hurt do you?"

All the members laughed.

"I don't have any friends." I said

"Oh, really." He smiled "Take her out."

Then I heard a girl's voice coming out from the second floor.

"Let me go you sick bastards."

As she walked into the light I saw that the girl was Etsuko and I could tell she resisted because her life wasn't at one hundred percent but now she had a sword at her throat.

"Let her go you bastard. Or I will make your death slow." I said

"Is that a threat." He said "Because if I'm not mistaken…"

He became aware of my sword and I could tell he knew what it was.

"Look what beauty did my dear friend brought us." He said "Hey guys, if I am not mistaken that must be the Dark Blade, hand it over and I will let your friend live."

"I don't trust you." I said

"We got a smart one." He said "Well, we can always get it from your dead body."

I looked at him with all my anger and concentrated that hate so I could kill him.

"Well if you excuse me I got some things to do." He said "Kill them both, and bring me his sword."

I knew he was serious and when I looked up I saw Etsuko being stabbed with a sword causing her health to go yellow, she got poisoned and got thrown to the first floor. I did have a antidote crystal but I couldn't get to her since I had fifteen guys surrounding me and this was a perfect opportunity to try my new skill.

"I won't have any mercy so back off."

Unfortunately none of them did so I activated my new skill and charged, I am going to tell you I have never been so fast and strong in this game but I was concentrated on slashing my sword one way to another trying to get the players and it did worked. I slashed my sword left and right and also blocking the attacks from the players, I never knew I was good at this but I could tell it was the new skill, finally I started hearing particles in the air, which meant that players started dying but since I was already a red player I didn't care. There was only one left with his health bar on the red zone.

"Go and tell your leader what happened, or I will kill you too."

Then the last guy ran towards the exit as fast as he could trying to get away from me. Then I looked to where Etsuko was to only see that it was already too late.

* * *

**Hi guys dial here, i hope that you liked this new mysterious character that i added, i won't be saying his name until later chapter this is just a reference on the character. Again, reviews and ideas are greatly encouraged and also i made a mistake on chapter 4, it was suppose to be floor 21 not twenty two so my bad.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Start of an Adventure

**Yuri**

We just got split into two teams, me and Yumi and Airi with Daichi, I wasn't complaining I was just concerned for the safety of Yumi and the others but Yumi was the complete opposite. She was excited about this 'adventure' as she called it, but I was worried and decided that I would protect Yumi no matter what. We started walking first towards the south side of the town to get to the water biome, getting there wasn't a problem; the problem was fighting the monsters and finding the dungeon.

"Gosh, I am so excited." Yumi said "Our first adventure, you and me."

"Well I can't say the same thing." I said "But let's get going I want to find this dungeon before nightfall."

Both of us went outside of the safe zone, that meant the town, and walked to the south west part of the floor which was the water biome Yumi was talking and trying to convince me that nothing would happen in this adventure but I wasn't sure about that, we still kept going with no serious problem unless you add the monsters we encountered along the way but finished them of fast and easy. We kept walking a while until I heard slashing of swords just left of here.

"I wonder how Airi and Daichi are doing." Yumi said "But I know that…"

"Do you hear that?" I interrupted

"Hear what?"

"Listen."

We both didn't say anything so we could hear more clearly what was going on. After a few seconds of silence I did hear slashing swords and a heavy breathing.

"We should go help them." Yumi said

She started walking toward the noise but I stopped her.

"No." I said

"What do you mean no, someone could be dying in there."

She said "You want to let that guy or girl die."

"No, I mean yes, no wait." I said "What I mean is that I will not let that guy die and you won't come with me so stay here."

"But…"

"No buts just stay here."

"Fine…"

Then I ran towards the sound of clashing swords slowly and hiding in the bushes trying to see what was going on, when I finally came up to the place I saw ten guys surrounding a guy with brown hair and black armor attacking a girl with blue hair and light blue eyes and she was breathing heavily. The guy and all his friends were all red players which meant that they ambushed this girl to take her stuff.

"Come on." The guy with black armor said "You can't win, just leave all your stuff and money and I will let you go."

"Yeah right." She said "And when I do that you will kill me."

The guy laughed followed by all his friends.

"This girl is smart." He said "Just like the other one."

I didn't know what to do, they were eleven guys against two, what are the odds but I knew that if I came back without saving this girl Yumi would not forgive me and then my crazy ideas came back again.

I unsheathed my double handed sword and came out of the bushes.

"Hello boys." I said "How is everyone's day going."

"Who the hell are you?" A guy asked

"That's a good question but the real question is who the hell are you?"

"We are…" Another guy said before getting interrupted by the guy with black armor.

"If you couldn't see we are in the middle of a… argument, so please go away and let us finish this."

"I can't do that."

"Why?" He asked

"Because I have been looking for you… Mr. Gaikar."

Yeah I invented the name in hope that he didn't discover me.

"It's Gakuto."

"Yeah well whatever, I am part of the A.P.D."

"The A.P.D.?" Someone asked

"Yeah, the Aincard police department, it is an elite organization with the purpose of searching for criminals and exterminating them."

"Not such department exists." He said

"It's because our department is a secret."

"Well even if it's true, it's eleven against one." He looked at the girl "One and a half."

"And a Ha…!" The girl said before I interrupted

"About that, before entering this… 'scene' I messaged the whole department and they may be here in about two minutes so I would suggest you go away.,"

"The guild 'The Black Flag' never runs away." He said "And I know you are lying."

"And what if I am not lying and in about two minutes fifty two top players will come to this place and kill every single one of you which will mean that your guild will go poof." I said "I suggest you rethink your statement."

He sighed and looked right into my eyes and the only thing I could see was hatred, complete hate towards me.

"Mark my words, you bastard." Gakuto said "I will find you and your whole department."

I couldn't believe he bought it, how stupid could this guy be.

"And kill everyone, one by one." He added

Then he ran away followed by his followers and I earned one powerful, maybe, and crazy person. I sighed and looked at the girl.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"I am better now."

"Here take this." I threw a health crystal at her. "And then we can go away from this place and meet up with my friend."

"But I thought we were going to wait for the rest of the A.P.D.?"

"It was all a lie."

She looked confused at first but then said.

"That is absolutely genius." She said "How did you think of that?"

"I get all kinds of crazy ideas; some of them seem to work though." I looked at her eyes and said "What's your name?"

She smiled

"I'm Mika." She answered

"Well Mika nice to meet you, I'm Yuri; Also, I suggest we get going cause my partner is probably getting worried now."

She smiled again, I really liked that smile it felt warm and happy which made me feel comfortable around her. I came back where Yumi was thanks to her yelling my name and I knew that I was in trouble. I came into the road and when she saw me…

"Yuri, where have you been?" she asked "I was really worried."

"Sorry Yumi, it took longer than I expected."

She looked annoyed and said

"Well how far did you go, it is not a big forest and…" She looked at Mika. "Oh…, hello; I'm sorry you had to hear our little argument."

"Now it's fine, you must be Yuris partner."

"Yes, I am Yumi, nice to meet you Mrs…"

"Mika" she answered.

Then she came towards me and whispered.

"How old is Yumi?" she asked

"Twelve." I answered

Her jaw dropped probably because she was wondering why a little kid would be in this game then she opened her mouth to speak but I interrupted her by saying.

"No, I don't know why she and her twin are in this game."

Her face was full of confusion but as I said before we didn't know a lot about the twins.

"What are you two whispering?" Yumi asked

"Nothing important." I answered "Well Mika the way to go back to town is that way." I pointed the way out of the woods "It was nice meeting you."

She looked disappointed and said.

"Yeah, nice meeting you too."

Then she started walking towards the town, I looked at Yumi and her face told me she was angry at me.

"What?" I asked

"Boys…" She answered "Hey, Mika come here for a second."

Mika turned around and came towards Yumi.

"Why don't you become a part of our group?"

"What!" Both I and Mika yelled.

"I wouldn't mind, Airi wouldn't mind either and I don't care what Daichi has to say which leaves Yuri to decide."

Of course, the hard situations come back to me.

"Um…, I don't know…"

Dam it, Yumi had that puppy face again and I hated it, one time she made me buy her something really expensive that was useless but she made her puppy face and made me buy it, but I didn't see why not.

"First, we have to ask Mika if she wants to join." I turned to face Mika "I know we are not the strongest group but we wouldn't mind having you tag along."

She smiled like it was the best thing that she has heard, which probably was coming from a handsome person like me.

"Of course I will tag along." She said "I hope Daichi doesn't mind."

Yumi looked at her and said.

"If Daichi does mind, I will make him not mind."

That statement was kind of…, what's the word… scary as shit.

"Yeah…, thanks I think?" Mika said

I clapped my hands and said.

"Well now that you are part of the group long story short, we need to find two golden keys hidden in a dungeon on the water and magma biome to open a locked door on the south side of the floor."

Mika smiled, swiped her right hand and looked through her inventory

and equipped her short sword and looked at us.

"I just came back from there." Mika said "I know exactly where it is, although I couldn't get far since the monsters there are strong."

"That's a problem we don't have to worry about anymore." I said "Mika, lead the way towards the water temple."

We started walking towards the water biome but I knew that Yumi made the bad choice about exchanging the thunder biome for the water biome since in most games the water dungeons are the hardest and most annoying parts of the game, but they do have a nice architecture.

After walking for not a while we finally came to the edge that divided the forest and the water biome. The biome was an ocean I couldn't see any pieces of land on this edge of the town just water.

"So what now?" Yumi asked, she looked oddly nervous when she saw the water.

"Mika is the one that knows what to do." I said "Where do we go now?"

"Under the water." She answered "The dungeon unfortunately is under the water."

Shit.

"That is not original." I said "Every fucking water temple is under a fucking lake or a fucking ocean, God dam you Kayaba."

"First of all, language Yuri." Yumi said "And I can tell you don't like water dungeons."

Oh boy did I hate them, in previous years while I was still an amateur gamer water temples or dungeons were the ones that always made me rage quit on any game and since those days… I try even harder.

"You don't know how much I hate them."

"Well we can breathe underwater for about two minutes before your health starts going down." Mika explained "I took me about one minute and a half to get there, so if we hurry up we may get there without crossing any… fish."

"Fish?" Yumi asked "What will little, tiny, harmless fish will do to us."

Mika ignored her and jumped into the water but I did want to keep my eyes open for any inconvenience, but yumi seem even more nervous than before.

"Yumi what's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing."

Then it came to me, she said that the fish were harmless to convince herself that the sea was not dangerous, Yumi was afraid of the water, after realizing that she was afraid of the water I tried to calm her down like a Dad would do to her daughter.

"Yumi, come on it's only water."

"How do you know a big white shark will not eat us when we are down there?"

I actually didn't know, anything was possible in this game.

"Tell you what." I offered "Lend me your best sword, close your eyes, grab my hand and swim and I'll protect you, you do know how to swim don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"Then will you lend me your sword?"

"Y… Yes; But you will protect me down there, won't you." She said while taking out her sword put of her inventory and throwing it at me.

"Of course I will, we are partners." I said while smiling and catching the one handed long sword with my left hand. "Okay, now grab my hand, close your eyes and don't let go."

She nodded grabbed my hand and closed her eyes, I swore to myself that I wouldn't let Yumi go and together we jumped unknown waters.

First thing I thought when I jumped into the water was… cold, the water was freezing and Yumi probably felt it to, then I opened my eyes and saw Mika right in front of me pointing down, probably meaning which way to go so I followed her. As we went deeper everything started to become darker so I become nervous since I had Yumi to worry about. We followed Mika into a dark cave probably a minute had already passed so we had to hurry up. As we went into the cave I saw a light ahead of us so I swam towards it, when I got there I didn't see Mika anywhere but when I looked up there was an opening. We came out of the water and Mika was standing right in front of us.

"Yumi, open your eyes it's over."

She opened her eyes without letting go of my hand.

"See, it wasn't that hard." I sad while smiling "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Thanks a lot." She said and she hugged me, it felt warm so and I hugged her back.

"Sorry, to break the touchy moment but we got to hurry up." Mika said

"Yeah right." I said while breaking up the hug "Well, here is your sword back."

She grabbed it and smiled but didn't unequipped it she just equipped her shield and I unsheathed my sword, also Mika equipped her short sword once again and together we went into the dungeon. As I imagined this dungeon was full of annoying water monsters and annoying puzzles but after a while we finally came to a big room, sort of a coliseum and It had beautiful architecture, kind of the things you would see on a Atlantis movie.

"Wow the architecture is beautiful." Yumi exclaimed.

"Yeah this is awesome."

"Yeah, it is."

Then I saw it just in front of us was a hole and in it was a ten meter long dragon, the dragon had blue scales and its eyes were red, it also had water running down its body through canals and when it saw me it created a water sphere and instead of breathing fire it breath water, but imagine being hit by tons and tons of gallons of water all at top pressure, well that's how I felt when I got hit by its water.

"Yuri!" Yumi yelled and she ran towards me.

When I saw my health come down, I got mad; nobody attacks an opponent when they are doing nothing to you. I charged at the dragon and activated a sword skill, it did hit him but his health didn't go down probably because the sphere was protecting it, just when I finished my skill its claw came out of the sphere and it hit me on the chest which broke my chest plate and threw me five feet backwards.

"That is complete cheating. " I said

Then I saw Yumi charging towards the dragon, but I stopped her just in time.

"Its sphere protects it." I explained "We need to find a way to pierce through it."

Dam it, this is one of the times where I would love to have Airi hear with me.

"How do you plan to do… WATCH OUT!" Mika yelled.

We all leaped right before the dragon smashed us but its sphere still protected it and I couldn't find a way to pierce it until I saw its claw try and hit me, when its hand came out the sphere broke and left and opening for an attack and that meant that killing this dragon wasn't going to be impossible but extremely hard, then I had one of my crazy ideas.

"Yumi, Mika, I want you to let the dragon try and hit you." I said "I found a way to kill it."

"What did you find?" Mika asked

"No time, just trust me."

They did trust me and I hoped that this was going to work. We three charged at the dragon, Mika and Yumi did what I asked them to do and let the dragon try and hit him. It did try a few times but the time the water was open was short and I had to sprint to get to it. After a while of trial and error I finally got in the water started trying to cut the shit out of that dragon and I wanted to kill this dragon especially because it was the boss of this water dungeon. But the dragon stopped making the water sphere and it ate me. Being swallowed by a dragon was horrible.

When I finally stopped falling I was at its stomach and I saw my health going down slowly but surely, I looked up and closed my eyes knowing that this was going to be the end and that Yumi, Daichi, Airi, and the new acquired member Mika would be in danger of dying so I prayed to Kayaba for giving me a sign for me to survive this, and when I opened my eyes there it was. It was a water crystal hanging from the top of this dragons stomach, I could reach it if I had my sword but of course I didn't have my sword with me since I dropped it when I got swallowed by the dragon. I tried and look for it but I started to panic since my health was on yellow and still going down. So I took out my inventory and tried to find a double handed sword but the only thing I found was the starter sword, then two things came in mind, I cursed myself on not taking Airis advice and taking a spare sword and second I asked myself.

"_Why the hell do you still have the starter's sword?"_

But anyway I took it out and started piercing that crystal and it started to crack so with one last attempt I stabbed the crystal which it broke revealing the golden key and a huge groan of pain from the outside, probably the dragon, finally in a second I was surrounded by thousands of tiny particles of the dragon which meant that I had one hit killed the dragon.

"YURI!" Yumi yelled while she ran towards me and hugged me, again.

"Don't worry puppy face, I am okay."

It seriously has been a long time since I called her puppy face and with that finished we finally had the first golden key.


End file.
